


Benny and Meggy Go To Reisseck

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-06
Updated: 2005-05-06
Packaged: 2018-11-10 11:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11126397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: Part two of the "Benny and Meggy Go To" Series. The lovers take a trip into the Alps.





	Benny and Meggy Go To Reisseck

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

Benny and Meggy Go To Reisseck

## Benny and Meggy Go To Reisseck

  
by The Moo  


Disclaimer: Whatever is needed to keep "The Moo" out of jail.

Author's Notes: Part two of the "Benny and Meggy Go To" Series. The lovers take a trip into the Alps.

* * *

Margaret twisted and stretched her way into consciousness, slowly becoming aware of where she was, how she was, and with whom: in bed in her hotel room in Vienna, naked under a sheet, with Fraser.  
  
Sleepily, she oriented. Last night: a fairy tale ball in a Viennese palace. She and Fraser had waltzed until the wee hours. Then she had invited him into her hotel room. He had been reluctant, pointing out that it wouldn't be seemly. She'd had to order him into her room. Once inside, he had taken control and a wild night ensued. Only after they were both exhausted from a dance of another kind had they fallen asleep in each others' arms.  
  
Now sunlight came through the window that looked out over the streets of Vienna. All around her were the faint, stale odours of the various residues from last night's love- making. She eased herself up on her elbows and looked at Fraser to see if he was awake. He was, and he just looked at her, his expression blank. She put out a finger and traced his eyelids, the curve of his nose, around his mouth and down his chin. He just lay there, letting it happen, but saying or showing nothing about how he felt. After a few minutes of letting her enjoy his face, he consulted his watch, which was all he was wearing.  
  
"They are only serving breakfast until ten. We'd better get moving." His tone yielded no clue as to his attitude on this oh-so-significant morning after.  
  
Fraser got out of bed and starting looking through the jumble of their clothes on a chair. Margaret watched him and reflected on the different kinds of vibes a man could give off while undressed. He wasn't nude/sexy, nor embarrassed/naked, only picking up his boxers as innocently as an unclothed toddler and stepping into them as though putting on a pair of socks.  
  
Margaret stretched again, languidly. "Then, I guess I'd better get dressed, too, Constable."  
  
The last three syllables slipped out by force of habit. She didn't even realize she had addressed him by rank until she saw his reaction. Still in nothing but his underwear, he stiffened to a posture of rigid attention.   
  
"Yes, sir," he snapped, cold and obviously hurt, "and I would suggest you hurry, sir, We have that bus tour beginning soon. I'll be out of here shortly."  
  
As good as his word, he was quickly covered with the dress uniform he had worn last night, gloves and all. He went to the door and paused there. "Am I dismissed, sir?"  
  
Stunned by the swiftness of it, she nodded and he slipped away.  
  
Damn, damn, damn. After such a perfect night with him, how could she have said that? She hadn't thought about it at all. A simple habit of speech gone horribly wrong. She needed a shower but didn't really want one. Having kicked poor Fraser away, however unintentionally, she wanted to let his essence linger on her a little longer.  
  


* * *

He was already at breakfast when she came into the hotel dining room. He glanced at her   
over his bowl of something, but said nothing and showed no sign that he cared whether   
she joined him or not. She sat down two tables away, positioned so that she would not   
have to go by his table to get to the breakfast buffet. Even so, she stayed seated until he   
left the dining room. The tour bus was set to leave in a few minutes, so she only had time   
wolf down a quick pastry and a glass of grapefruit juice. Even this light food sat uneasily   
on her stomach.

She realized, climbing onto the tour bus, that sitting apart from him would be too   
obvious. They were the two RCMP representatives (after several days of the conference   
everybody else knew that); it would look strange if they didn't sit together. Fraser was   
already seated, up front of course, beside a window.

The bus filled up with more delegates, police officers from many countries. Once they   
were settled and counted, the guide introduced himself - a representative from the   
Austrian Bundespolizei. He lectured them as the bus pulled away from the hotel and   
headed through the streets of downtown Vienna towards the highway. The destination   
was Reisseck, where they would be shown a hydro-electric power station built high in the   
Austrian Alps. The conference organizers apparently felt this was a more business-like   
way to spend the day than the usual tourist cable-car trip.

The first ten miles of so outside of Vienna were the industrial areas and satellite   
communities of any city. Then, as they headed south, the hills got hillier and greener and   
began to grow little villages in the spaces between them. They were tidy villages, made   
up of tidy houses and churches. Any house near enough to the highway to be seen clearly   
was immaculate and had flower boxes at the windows, and the houses in the distance   
were no doubt the same.

They headed still farther south, and the hills became higher and sharper. Their tops were   
now rock, and not forest. Every twenty miles or so there was a castle perched high -   
sometimes a ruin, sometimes complete. As the scenery became more spectacular,   
Margaret couldn't keep up the embarrassed silence between them. She just had to blurt   
out, from time to time, "Oh, Fraser, look!"

For Fraser's part, he responded politely each time, "Very nice, sir," but never looked at   
her, only out the window. There was only a few inches of space between them, and as   
she leaned towards the window she couldn't help touching her arm against his every now   
and again. He leaned slightly away from her each time and kept his gaze out the window.

Eventually there were no more hills, but the true mountain peaks of the Alps. The bus   
wound up and down narrow switchback roads. Through the window were picture   
postcard views, distracting Margaret for a time from her feeling of ill-ease and drawing   
her into the mountain world all around. The only thing Fraser said was "Aaaah" as they   
rounded one particularly steep cliff overlooking a river.

The bus turned off the main road into a mountain village and parked in a large parking   
lot. There were no other buses there; it wasn't a well-known tourist attraction. All the   
delegates piled out into the parking lot, where they stood around and listened to the   
guide's explanations.

They were about to ride up to the top of Mount Reisseck on a "bergbahn" or mountain   
train. The vehicle itself descended as he spoke and they saw it was different from the   
usual scenic cable car. A narrow track went straight up the mountain and on it rode what   
looked like a tiny red trolleybus. A long cable pulled the bergbahn up, or lowered it down   
the side of the mountain. The guide explained that these cars were actually built to   
transport workers and material during the construction of the dam and power station and   
was later put to use for tourists when not needed for real work.

There was no place to sit inside. They all stood holding onto railings, as large winches   
pulled them upward. They changed three times to different little cars that took them   
higher and higher. They went past first the houses on the side of the mountain, then some   
mountain meadows with goats, then higher still past the tree line until they were on   
barren rock. Below them the village and river grew smaller and smaller while more and   
more of the surrounding mountains came into view. They rose level with the mountains   
around and then even higher until they were looking down on all other mountains in   
view. Camera's flicked and flashed furiously out the small utilitarian windows of the   
bergbahn.

When they were at last on the top, they were on grey rock with paths leading off in   
several directions: some up towards the dam and power station, some off into the   
mountain peaks for hiking, one towards a small hotel and snack bar. From the snack bar   
loud music was blaring: American oldies. Fraser flinched as he stepped out of the   
bergbahn and hunched his shoulders against the sheer wrongess of the music's intrusion   
into this place. His face pained, he wandered off down one of the hiking paths, alone.   
Many boulders lined gravel paths. From any place she cared to stand, Margaret could see   
out over the surrounding jagged peaks. On one side there was a lake, invisible from   
below.

Margaret watched Fraser walk along. From the snack bar, a Neil Diamond song could be   
heard starting up. Fraser paused by a rock and raised one foot onto it, leaning forward   
against the boulder. He jammed his hands into his pockets. His mouth started moving.

Margaret moved closer. Fraser was singing along with the song, absently, not noticing if   
anyone were around or listening.

"I am, I said  
To no one there  
And no one heard at all  
Not even the chair."

She inched closer.

"I'm New York City born and raised  
These days I'm lost between two shores."

This was a Fraser she had never seen before, in jeans and flannel shirt, leaning one foot   
against a boulder and singing out to an audience of mountains. It occurred to her that she   
knew him no better when they had awakened this morning, than she had yesterday, for all   
the passion they had shared the night before.

What a strange and contradictory thing physical love was, she mused. She had held a   
piece of Fraser in her own body and taken the very stuff of life from him into herself. But   
the act brought them no closer together. It was here and now that he was sharing himself   
with her.

"I'm not a man who likes to swear  
But I never cared for the sound of being alone."

I don't care for it either, Fraser, she thought, and came towards him. She stood right   
beside him and gathered all her strength of will. If she had the courage to invite him for   
sex last night, could she push through all his hostility and offer him affection now?   
Looking at his face she was not really surprised to see a tear slipping slowly down his   
cheek.

She was reluctant to intrude on this private moment, but if she didn't speak she'd lose her   
resolve. "Fraser, about this morning . . . " she began.

He put his arm around her shoulder without so much as turning around.

"I'm sorry," he said, briefly. "I was just so afraid that you didn't really . . . that it was only   
just . . . I guess I had to be the first to be rude, rather than risk . . . I don't know." His arm   
tightened around her.

She slipped her arm around his waist. They looked out over mountains together.

  
 

* * *

End Benny and Meggy Go To Reisseck by The Moo 

Author and story notes above. 

Please post a comment on this story. 

 


End file.
